The dental health benefits associated with the regular use of dental floss are well-known and essentially universally accepted. Nevertheless, many people do not floss regularly, for a variety of reasons. Often, people fail to floss because a floss dispenser is not readily at hand when the person is brushing his or her teeth or otherwise attending to his or her dental health needs.
Over the years, some efforts have been made to develop dental floss dispensers having greater convenience and greater aesthetic appeal, presumably in the belief that such qualities would make a person more likely to position floss in a location where it would be likely to be used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,964 issued to Fitz discloses a dental floss dispenser in the shape of a "toothed character," wherein a dental floss spool is positioned within the character through a bottom portion thereof, and floss is passed out of the character's hand and cut at the character's teeth. While the device disclosed in Fitz in more aesthetically pleasing than non-decorative dispensers, the feature of having the floss pass outside of the character in an exposed manner makes it apparent that the "toothed character" is a floss dispenser. Moreover, a toothed character is not necessarily the type of decorative object that one commonly sees as a house decoration, particularly in rooms outside of the bathroom. For these reasons, a user may not be comfortable displaying the dispenser on a counter or other public space within the house--and particularly not in a public space outside of a bathroom. Thus, notwithstanding its aesthetic qualities, the dispenser of Fitz may also not be used as frequently as desired for good dental health, in those instances where it is concealed from view in a draw or cabinet. Further limiting the utility of the dispenser of Fitz is the fact that it is dimensioned to carry only one size of floss at any particular time, making it unsuitable for efficient use by two persons requiring different types of floss.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a floss dispenser that is aesthetically pleasing in appearance, while effectively concealing to the unsuspecting eye that it is in fact a floss dispenser. The outer configuration of the floss dispenser should, moreover, be of a type commonly seen in decorative objects displayed in a home, including in rooms other than the bathroom. The floss dispenser should further, preferably, be dimensioned to simultaneously carry more than one floss spool, so that more than one type of floss may be dispensed therethrough without the need for "reloading" the dispenser.